Not Another Truth Or Dare
by Dragonflae
Summary: A bunch of hair-brained Otakus kidnap the TMM cast and make them participate in a T O D gameshow. crossover with unrelated OC's.
1. Chapter 1

The setting is a brightly lit city rooftop, ideal for a game of truth or dare with a bunch of teen super heros(and villains).

A girl of 13 with short brown hair and big brown eyes looked around anxiously. She wore a black shirt and jean miniskirt with a heart-shaped necklace.

The camera man, er...boy, was about to start filming.

"...five minutes till show time!" The eight year old camera boy said in a professional manor.

"...Thanks, Daisuke." The brown haired girl said. "...now where the heck is my co-host...?"

Another girl, about a head shorter then the first with darker short brown hair and eyes popped up behind her. "Boo!" She cried. The first girl jumped back. "Juli-chan, don't sneak up on me!" She laughed. The second girl, Julia, rubbed the back of her head and grinned sheepishly. "Gomen, Mitsu. couldn't resist."

She looked around. "...so, we ready to start filming?" Her eye landed on one of the aliens, who had green hair in pigtails and yellow eyes.

The first girl, Mitsu, smirked. "...wait until after the show to make you move!" Juli glared at her. "Nope. Business relationship only, I swear!"

They both laughed.

"...we're ready to start filming!" Daisuke yelled.

"...5...4...3...2..." The camera clicked on.

"Hello, peoples!" Mitsu waved excitedly at the camera. "..welcome to our Truth or Dare!"

"Aren't we original!" Julia grinned.

"Ok, let's meet the lucky contestants!" She went on.

Moving over to a platformy-thingy in the middle if the roof, they began to introduce the people sitting on them.

"..On top we have the girls!" Julia said. "From left to right, Ichigo, Minto, Retasu, Zakuro and Purin!" The five girls all waved; some more excited then others.

"..on the bottom we have the guys." Mitsu said, motioning to the bottom step. "In order of popularity, Pai, Kishu, Ryou, Taruto, Keichiro and Masaya!" The guys were clearly less enthusiastic then the girls, all though the green-haired Kish smirked and waved.

"Wtf?? PAI is more popular then me??" Kishu cried. "...How did HE do THAT??" Pai, a purple-haired alien with a cold face, glared at him. "...probebly because, unlike you, I couldn't care less about popularity."

"Chicks dig the cold dudes!" Julia shrugged.

"...Aww! I'm last!" Masaya, an overly-tan boy with black hair and brown eyes groaned. "...how am I behind TART??"

"...because." Taruto, a young boy of maybe ten with brown hair in pigtails and gold eyes sneered. "...I don't go around hugging trees."

Masaya growled. "...So I'm an environmentalist! Who cares??"

"Save the skunks! Hug the trees! Let dogs vote!!" Mitsu chimed in, quoting a scene from _Animorphs._

"It's ok, Aoyoma-kun." Ichigo called from a few places away from him. "...Your still _my _number one!"

Kishu made puking noises.

"Now, here are the rules:" Julia went on seriously.

"No killing." Mitsu said.

"Keep it rated T for teen." Julia continued.

"Don't be _too_ obscene with your dares." Mitsu warned.

"We'll only update after receiving 5 reviews!" Julia said.

"And no Ryou-bashing!!" Mitsu growled.

Ryou, a blue-eyed blonde teen, rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks." He muttered.

"Have fun, and be creative!" Julia said. "I don't want to hear any dares like 'I dare this person to kiss this person'. Way too boring."

"...if you want two characters to have a make-out session, at least make it interesting." Mitsu shrugged.

"Please review!" The two girls said together. "...Ja ne!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy crap!! That was fast!!" Mitsu commented, looking at the pile of reviews that had shown up in a little less then a few hours. "Nice!" Julia said. "Ok, who's reading them?"

"We'll take turns." Mitsu said, handing her Tomohawk's review sheet.

"Hmm...let's see...."

**OK, since we're keeping this rated T, Mitsu** **I have a dare for you!**

**Mitsu: Make out with the guy you like most...in front of everyone.**

**Pai and Julia: fight each other to the** **in a dramatic dual to the finish!**

**Too bad we can't kill...all well.**

**Masaya: throw yourself and survive falling off a cliff.**

**Ichigo: treat his wounds**

**that is all for now.**

Mitsu twitched. "W-Whaaaaaaaaaat???" She demanded. "That can't be right!" She snagged the paper from the laughing Julia's grasp. "...oooooh boy." She facepalmed. "Do I HAVE to??"

Julia smirked. "...It IS truth or dare...."

Mitsu sighed. "...damn it...I can't even TALK to the guy, much less KISS him!"

Julia smirked. "...come on...you know you want too...;)"

"...but..."

"Oi, Shirogane!" Julia called to the blonde teen(who was currently zoning out.) He looked up. "Hm?"

"Your dare is to make out with Mitsu!" She smirked.

Mitsu looked like she was going to die of embarassment. "...Tomohawk, I'm going to kill you...No, scratch that. I'm gonna get Ronin to kill you while I sit back and laugh my ass off!" She vowed as a cute boy with longish white hair, silver eyes and large black wings walked in. "Somebody say my name?"

"Please kill tomohawk..." Mitsu said, standing up and walking over to Ryou, blushing like crazy.

Ronin nodded, and took out a very large sword. "...next time he reviews, he's mine." He smirked.

Ryou looked at her coolly. "..well. I guess its not _that_ embarassing." He said matter-of-factly.

"...I could've had to kiss Ichigo." He smirked at the catgirl on the stands, who stuck out her tongue at him.

"...lets just get this the fu** over with..." Mitsu sighed.

She leaned in and gave Ryou a small peck on the lips, and ran just watched as she ran into the bathroom and sat back down on the platform. "Some kiss that was." He muttered.

"...ooook. Looks like I'm hosting the rest of this chapter!" Julia laughed. "Ok, Pai! Get your ass over here and let me kick it!"

Pai looked at her. "...I somehow doubt that'll happen." He teliported in front of her.

Julia smirked. "...Oh yeah?" In a flash, she grabbed his arm, twisted it until it cracked, and in a second he was on the ground.

"OK OK YOU WIN!!" He yelled, teliporting out of her iron grip.

"...what IS she?" He rubbed his arm, which was broken. "..."

Julia turned back to Masaya with an evil grin on her face. "You heard the man! Make with the cliff diving!" Masaya looked at her. "...why does everyone hate me so much?" He said, standing up and making his way to the side of the thirteen story building.

Mitsu came back at that point. "...because nobody likes nice guys." She shrugged. Ichigo tensed, and walked up next to him. "...Aoyoma-kun, will you be allright...?" Aoyoma nodded. "...I'll be fine, Ichigo." He leaned in and whispered in her ears. "...I can _fly, _remember?" Ichigo's smile brightened as Aoyoma jumped soundlessly off the side of the building. The Blue Knight flew back up, to Ichigo's delight. "Yay!" She beamed. "...oh wait." He smile faded. "...you don't have any injuries for me to heal..."

Aoyoma changed back and held out his finger. "...I scratched myself on the side of the building." There was indeed a small cut on his pinky. Ichigo laughed and put a hello kitty band-aid on it. The two went and sat down next to eachother. Julia and Kishu _both_ made puking noises that time.

"Next one!" Mitsu held up another review. "This one is from Cynical-Wolf-Sorceress(awsome name!).

**I know these can be fun and I know how boring dares can be, so props for blocking the kissing, but it can be funny, or disturbing when someone says 'Kish and Masaya kiss.' I can't say I enjoy the lack of killing, but that's ok.**

**Pai: I dare you to sing 'I'm a little teapot' in a frilly dress.**

**Zakuro: is it true that you have a collection of My little Pony in your basement?(by the way, I am an MLP supporter)**

**Ryou: Why don't you ever work at the café, how come its only just the girls and Keiichiro?**

**Keiichiro: Is it true you are a computer addict?**

**Ichigo: scream 'I love my foot!' and start sucking it.(shall be hilarious)**

**Eh...thats all...for now.**

Mitsu and Julia grinned evilly and looked at Pai, who twitched.

"...don't look at me. A certain somebody just _broke _my _arm." _He glared at Julia, who didn't notice him.

"Ok, then! Since Pai won't do it...." Julia turned to Masaya. "...and since YOU survived the dare...."

Mitsu stiffled a laugh. "Pfffffff!"

Aoyoma stiffened. "Nah-ah. No way." He backed up a few feet. "Yes way!!!" Julia laughed and lunged at him, holding a frilly blue dress.

"Nooooooooooo!!!!!" Aoyoma cried as she wrestled him to the ground. In ten seconds flat, he had on the frilled dolly dress, looking very pissed off. Everyone was laughing their asses off, except for Pai, who was too emo to notice. Kishu seemed especially enthusiastic.

"Haha, hey, Miss!" He jeered at him. "...You've never looked so good!" He took a picture of him with some random camera phone he'd swiped.

Aoyoma glared at him. "...at least this is against my will. YOU dress like a girl on purpose!"

Kishu scowled. "...just be a good little girl and sing like the brilliant reviewer told you to."

Mitsu and Julia laughed, and handed Aoyoma a microphone.

Aoyoma growled, but started singing.

"...I'm a little teapot, short and stout..." He sighed.

"..here is my handle here is my spout..."

"..when you tip me over, here me shout, Tip me over and pour me out..."

He finished. Everyone was laughing like hell, even Ichigo.

"Gomenesei, Aoyoma-kun!" Ichigo wiped a tear of laughter from her eye and hugged him. "...that was too cute!"

Aoyoma sighed, and smiled at her. "Not as cute as you." He winked.

Ichigo blushed and laughed. Julia facepalmed. "...how does she STILL like him??" She demanded of Kish.

"If I knew _that_, do you really think I'd be here??" He retorded as Mitsu got to the next part of the review. "..ok...so, does Fufiwara-oneechan have a collection of My Little Ponies in her basement?" She inquired. Zakuro glared.

"..in fact, I do." She said tersly. Minto was suddenly reading a My Little Pony toy catalog.

Julia and Mitsu gaped.

"...I like to blow them up with firecrackers." Zakuro finished, smirking. Mitsu and Julia both laughed.

Minto put down the MLP catalog and picked up one for fireworks.

"Onto the next one..." Julia said, looking at the review.

"Ok! Ryou, who do you never do any work?"

Ryou shrugged. "...because I OWN the place."

"You can still do SOME work."

"...we both know that I work a lot harder then the Poofy Outfit Brigade." He smirked at the mews. Kishu and Tart cracked up.

Mitsu sighed. "...on to the next question. Akasaka-san, are you a computer addict?"

Keiichiro smiled. "...not an account of emailing and game-playing, no. But I spend so much time monitering the city, I guess you could say I am." He laughed.

Mitsu smiled. "...how could anyone not love that guy?" She joked. Ryou facepalmed.

"I LOVE MY FOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!" Ichigo yelled and started sucking on her big toe.

Julia looked at her oddly. "...but I didn't read that dare yet..."

"...that was a dare?" Ichigo looked puzzled.

(We will get to the rest of the reviews soon, peoples!! Don't worry!!)


	3. Chapter 3

"ARRRRGH!!" Ronin cried as Tomohawk shot him. He straightened out. "Damnit! What the hell was that for??" He yelled, pulling the bullet from his back. "This sword is PLASTIC!!" He held up the prop sword Mitsu and Julia had replaced his real one with.

"..good thing Ronin's bulletproof." Mitsu sweatdropped. "Woot! Go Ronin xD" Julia laughed.

Mitsu pulled out Tomohawk's review. "Ok...let's see now..."

**T 2.0: (shoots ronin behind his back)**

**T 3.0: Thanks man. Now was that so bad? Don't be so dramatic! Its not like I dared you to have sex with the guy!**

**Dares: Pai, your arm is healed, so do the little teapot thing in that dress now!**

**Tart: pull down the nearest girl's pants**

**The girl that ends up being that girl: beat him to a pulp.**

**Ichigo: Go watch Halloween and see what you think! (Evil laugh)**

**Mitsu: be really scary and dress up like Micheal Myers when Ichigo returns!**

Mitsu blushed like crazy. "YOU BAKA HENTAI!! HOW DO YOU EVEN SAY THAT IN A REVIEW!???" She yelled at the sky.

Ryou, back in the stands, stiffled a laugh.

Pai twitched. "....sorry, not going to happen. Your just going to have to ask me something instead." He glared at Tomohawk. Mitsu stared at him. "Damnit!! I forgot this is Truth OR dare!! I didn't even HAVE to kiss him!!!" She facepalmed as Julia laughed her ass off.

Taruto, who had gotten up to get some candy, looked at the nearest girl next to him. Being smart enough to know that pulling down this particular girl's pants would'nt be a very good idea, he was hesitant. "...eh....well, if you say so." He shrugged, and pulled down Julia's blue shorts.

Evidently, Julia had been on a period that day. She twitched; Tart had pulled down _everything._

"A-Ah!!! I-I'm sorry!! I didn't kno-" Julia cut him off when she pulled up her pants and put her hands around his throat. "Tart.....do you know what I'm going to do to you now?" She glared at him, her voice was icey calm. Tart looked genuinly scared.

Julia smirked, grabbed him by his pigtails, and threw him off of the building. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Tart shreiked on the way down. That dummy had forgotten he could fly until the last second. He didn't come back for a while.

Kishu laughed his ass off, along with most of everyone else that was there.

"Kishu, you say one word and I'm kicking your skinny white ass back to Mars!" Julia gave him one of her famous deathglares. Kishu, along with everyone else, shut up.

"O-Ok, back to the reviews." Mitsu said, laughing nervously. "Ok...the next one if from...Animesisters13."

**Yay! I like this fanfiction!! Hm...I dare Masaya to get a tan to make his really bad overly tan skin worse and for him to scream out I am a tree hugging, personality disordered wannabe and Kishu is so much better then me in every way possible!! That'd be super funny hahahahahahahaha :3**

Masaya sighed. "Mitsu-san and Juli-san, may I please clarrify something?" He asked politely. Mitsu nodded.

"Thank you. For future reference, I am not super-tan. I am _Asian._ Asian people like myself have naturally darker skin. Why I am the only genuinely Asian person on Tokyo Mew Mew, I may never know."

Julia shrugged. "Your still fun to make fun of." She laughed. Aoyoma facepalmed.

"Anyways, there's a tanning booth right downstairs." Mitsu pointed to the staircase. Masaya nodded. "..I'll save the least pleasant part of the dare for last." He decided, proceeding down the staircase. As he turned, everyone could see the little yellow sticky note reading 'Kick me I'm stupid' somebody (*cough Kish cough*) had taped to his back. As soon as he left, everyone laughed like crazy.

As he walked out, another boy came in. This one was 17, with spikey black hair and yellow eyes.

He probably had the best face in all of anime. Seriously. If you took Yuki Sohma's, Seshomaru's, Masaya Aoyoma's and Edward Cullen's face you may get a small idea of what this guy looked like.

Julia nearly fell over. "OMG HISOKA!!!" She cried and tackled him. Hisoka looked at her cooly. "Oi, Julia." He said. "...just came in to say killing is now aloud."

Julia smirked, and detached herself. "Oh, hell yes!!"

Mitsu glared at him. "Hey! This is _our_ gameshow! Who're you to say that killing's aloud?"

Hisoka looked at her skeptically. "I'm a _shinigami, _remember?"

Mitsu pouted. "Aww."

From the stands, the TMM girls were nearly falling over. "...wuuaaaaa! He's kawaii! X3" Ichigo blurted out. Minto was trying not to look, and Purin was jumping up and down. Lettuce was just sitting and blushing. Even Zakuro was staring at him. As for the guys, Kishu and Ryou were arguing whether Shinigami existed or not.

Mitsu sweatdropped. "Hisoka, I'd get out of here before your fan club over there gets a whiff of you."

Hisoka smirked. "Ronin, you owe me twenty bucks." He said, on his way out the door. "Wtf?? Why?" Ronin glared at him. "..Remember that bet we made? About who has more fangirls?"

"That would be me!" Kishu cut in.

Ignoring Kishu, Ronin sighed and handed him 2000 yen. "Go crazy." He muttered.

Hisoka smirked, and walked out.

"Awwww...." Julia pouted as another person came in.

"Hey!! We don't know you!!" Julia cried, pointing at the black dude.

The dude looked at her skeptically. "...uh...I'm on the show...."

Mitsu stared at him. "...no way. Aoyoma, you got _burned!!!_" She laughed.

Aoyoma, who's tan had gone horribly wrong and turned his skin the color of charcoal, looked annoyed. "I noticed." He muttered.

"Aoyoma-kun!" Ichigo ran up to him. "Oh, no! Are you ok??" Aoyoma nodded. "Hai...just my skin hurts a bit." He smiled wistfully at her.

"Aoyoma, next part of the dare." Julia reminded him, smirking.

Aoyoma facepalmed. "Do I have to?"

"Yep!"

"Ok, ok. Fine." Aoyoma took a deep breath. "I AM A TREE HUGGING PERSONALITY DISSORDERED WANNABE AND KISHU IS SO MUCH BETTER THEN ME!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Kishu laughed his ass off. "About time!!" He said between laughs. Even Ryou laughed at that one.

Julia was on the floor next to Kishu. "...that was too freaking funny." She wiped away a tear of laughter as Mitsu held up the next review.

"Oh wait! Ichigo-chan, you still have to go watch Halloween." Mitsu said to Ichigo.

Ichigo just laughed. "Halloween? Are you serious? I saw that when I was four, and it cracked me up!" She laughed as everyone sweatdropped.

"...you seriously saw it when you were four..?" Julia gaped.

"It's not really that scary compared to most of Japan's horror movies." Ichigo explained. "...and aside from that, I've been through a lot more then a insane killer. I've had to deal with insane boyfriends!" She stuck her tongue out at Masaya playfully. Aoyoma sighed. "...why do you allways bring that up..?" He murmured.

Mitsu shrugged, and got back to the review. At that, a black cat with white paws and chest came in. It mewed at Julia. "Hiiii Buke ^^" She said cheerfully. The cat seemed to laugh. There was a poof of smoke, and a boy with shaggy black hair and green eyes stood up. "Heyo~" He smiled. Mitsu looked at him. "Jeeze! Is my _entire _cast here??" She demanded. Buke nodded. "Yep. We're all downstairs...I though you knew." He shrugged. Hisoka poofed back in. "Ronin, you cheat!! This is drawn with _crayon." _He growled at Ronin, who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ooooops."

"You dumbass!! You thought I'd buy it??" Hisoka demanded. "Do I really look that stupid to you??"

"Weeeeeellll..."

Mitsu face palmed, and grabbed both boys by their ears. "Just for that, you two have to stick around and help for the rest of the show!"

The boys nodded glumly, as Julia cracked up.

"What'd I tell ya? Three stooges." Mitsu grumbled as the three went to help Daisuka with the camera equipment.

Julia laughed, and read the next review.

"Cynical-Wolf-Sorceress!" Julia said. "Ok, this should be good..."

**I'm glad you like my name, I beleave its pretty kick-ass myself. Ok, so onward with the dares. **

**Mitsu: How could you order to kill Tomohawk on a show with now killing, or at all? Hosts don't get to break the rules! I dare you to dress up as Ryuk from Deathnote and walk around the Akihabara! (teehee, get ready to be tottally mauled)**

**Ryou: Hmm, got it! *snaps fingers and Ryou is a girl* Make out with any guy of your choice, then you'll change back, but it has to be a human or an alien guy, no cheating w/ animals!(I kno you said no ganging up on him, but I pick on everyone)**

**Mint: I don't like you. Your way to snobby...hmm...go dumpster diving!**

**Everyone: Ninjas or Pirates?(pirates all the way! Long John Silver kicks ass with his one leg and crutch!)**

**Julia: Who's your favorite TMM charecter?**

**Pai: Hmm, you got off easy last time...Oh well, I'm a pai fangirl, I dare you to eat soap!(you looked so cute in Q&A when you had it halfway in your mouth!)**

**Eh, I guess that's all...**

Mitsu blinked. "Oh...that. Well, that's why Hisoka came in and made killing legal." She shrugged. "Good thing I know a super powerful shinigami, eh?"

For the readers enjoyment, Mitsu just relized that Hisoka was one part Takuto from Full Moon Wo and one part Ryuk from Deathnote with the personality of an especially angry giant moth.

"Anyways, I'm off to the Akiba!" Mitsu said cheerfully, putting on a harajuku-ish Ryuk costume. "Baii-baii!" She walked out the door.

"Lucky..." Julia sighed, as she got to the next part of the review.

Meanwhile, Ryou was horrified to find that he had somehow just sprouted a pair of large, moe-ish boobies.

"AAACK!!!" He(she?) Cried, falling off the stands. "What the hell???" His/her voice had changed, too.

"What did you _do _to me??" She(definetly a she) yelled at the reviewer.

"Says here you have to kiss a guy to get back to normal..." Julia said, really trying not to laugh(and failing)

Ryou twitched. "...somebody's going to get their ass sued for this..." She muttered, looking around at the nearest guys.

Aoyoma and Ichigo were sitting hand in hand; not that Ryou was going to go to _him_ for this. Kishu and Tart were trying to see if aliens could lick their elbows. Pai was staring blankly at the sky. She sighed and turned to Keiichiro.

"...eh...Keiichiro, could you, ah..." She blushed(something he would never do as a guy.)

Keiichiro looked a bit surprised, but nodded. _If it was anyone else but Shirogane... _the poor man thought as he leaned in.

As their lips met, a poof of smoke appeared and Ryou changed back to his usual self. It took them a second to stop kissing after this happened.

"Hey! Get a room, Yaoi peoples!!" Julia interupted. Ryou jerked his head away.

_Ok..that was creepy_..he thought as he sat down. Keiichiro was thinking the same, and they proceeded to go and sit on opposite sides of the platform.

Mitsu came back in, in a severly mauled Ryuk costume. She tore it off, and went and sat on the nearest bench.

"..never...again." She muttered.

"Ok, Minto, go dumpster diving!" Julia said, trying to cheer up her friend.

"WHAT??" Minto cried.

"You heard me."

Minto twitched. "No way. I pass on this. Ask me something instead." She promptly sat down.

"Ok, everyone! Ninjas or pirates?" Julia asked loudly.

"DON'T start that argument again..." Mitsu facepalmed. "Last time that subject was brought up, Ronin, Hisoka and Buke destroyed a _building_ over it. I can only imagine what adding the aliens, mews and geniuses would do to it!!"

Julia shrugged. "Suit yourself...on to the next question." She looked at the paper.

"Hmm.....if I had to say...." She thought for a moment.

"KISH!!" She cried happilly. Mitsu laughed. "That's the same way you said it at the beach that day." "I know~"

Back at the stands, Pai was reluctantly munching on soap. "...how do I keep getting booked for idiot gameshows..?" He wondered aloud. Kishu started whistling a bit too deliberatly.

"Anyways..." Mitsu said. "If we didn't get to your reviews today, people, its because there's _a lot_ of them....I'm gonna make Juli-chan write the next chappie~" She winked at her friend, who groaned and turned to the camera.

"That's it for today!" Mitsu stood up next to her and they both said "Baii~"


	4. Chapter 4

Ronin glared at Tomohawk as he staggered a bit and fell to the ground, a deep gash in his arm. "You missed me, Bastard!" He growled, smirking.

Buke laughed at the fact that someone had actually used something as retarded as a lazer gun to hurt Ronin as he got up. "...eh...are there any docters around here..?" He looked around. Keiichiro sighed and pulled out some medical tape. He walked over and began bandaging Ronin's lazer-burnt arm.

Hisoka looked at Julia and Mitsu. "..you do know that killing's now aloud, right?"

Julia laughed. "Yeah, but we didn't want to kill him off just yet...then we'd have to figure out how to revive him." She winked and Hisoka sweatdropped. "You're a really lazy author, ya know that?" She nodded. "Yep!"

Mitsu rolled her eyes and got to the review. "If you guys are wondering why we keep starting with the local Tomohawk warrior, its because he keeps randomly hurting poor Ronin."

She skimmed over it and smirked, turning the paper to face the camera as Julia looked at her questioningly. "..why aren't you reading the review out loud...?"

"Because, it wouldn't be any fun if you knew~"

**lol now that was funny, and tomohawk 2.0 didn't just shoot ronin with any old gun, he shot him with a lazer gun. XD**

**Tart: Kiss Julia XD**

Snickering, Mitsu showed the review to Tart, who choked. "W-What??? No way!!" He cried, shaking his head violently. "Nuh-uh!! No way in hell!" He said frantically, remembering his last encounter with Julia.

"What?" Kisshu and Julia asked together, both trying to grab the paper. Mitsu laughed like crazy and tossed the paper to another boy who had just walked in. This one had blonde hair that looked a bit like Ryou's and orange eyes. "Burn this!" She cried, laughing. The new boy smirked. "Gladly." He caught the paper and, as soon as it touched his fingers, it disintegrated into ash.

Julia and Kisshu groaned.

"Thanks, Arashi~" Mitsu laughed. Arashi shrugged, and walked over to poke fun at Ronin for getting hit by a lazer.

All of the mews looked over curiously. "I wonder what it was..." Ichigo wondered aloud.

Turning back to Tart, Mitsu said "Well?"

"Nope. Not gonna happen." Tart said stubbornly. Mitsu shrugged. "Fine. In that case, I guess I'll just have to show everyone a certain picture of you and Purin~"

"I would like to see said picture~" Julia said thoughtfully.

Tart froze. "You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?"

The young alien sighed. "...fine, I'll do it." He teliported in front of Julia and hovered in the air, face-level with her.

"Can I help you?" Julia cocked her head. Tart closed his eyes, trying to block out what he was about to do, and kissed Julia smack on the lips.

Julia turned pale, and then bright red. Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed him by the pigtails. "That's it..." She smirked evilly and threw him into a random closet. She then looked at Buke and smiled sweetly. "Oh, Buke, could you come here for a sec?"

Buke looked at her suspiciously, but nodded and cautiously walked over. "Yeah?"

Julia took out a small purple flower as Buke's eyes widened. She smirked and blew some of its pollen into his face. Buke tried to hold his breath, but Julia made haste of kicking him in the gut so he gasped for air and inhaled the pollen. He twitched, and his slit pupils grew a bit.

Julia grinned maniacly and led him into the closet. She softly closed the door and locked it.

Mitsu facepalmed. "Catnip?"

"Revenge is sweet~" Julia laughed.

Kisshu looked at them oddly. "...you're next." Julia whispered as she passed him. Kisshu gulped.

Everyone besides Pai and Zakuro looked at her like she was crazy.

A shrill "Eek!" Came from the closet, along with the sound of somebody being forcefully kissed.

Ichigo looked truly scared. "...wh-what are they doing in there..?"

Masaya, still burned, sighed. "...I don't want to know...these people are crazy..."

Ronin and Arashi were laughing like crazy. Hisoka, trying to keep his cool posture, stiffled a laugh.

"Nice one, Jules!" Ronin patted Julia's back. She smirked at him.

Mitsu sighed as Tart teliported out, looking more like he'd been in a fight then been kissed.

"For those of you who don't know Buke very well, Let me clarify something." Julia turned to the camera. "Catnip affects everyone differently. Mostly, it just makes whoever's using it act really drunk. For Buke, it turns him into every Yaoi fangirl's dream come true!" She turned to the closet. "You can come out now, Buke!"

"No!" Buke called back, being extremly embarassed.

"Poor Buke..." Mitsu said sympathetically.

"Anyways, on to the next review!" Julia cried, holding up a sheet of review paper. "This one's from Wolf's Girl Mika-chan!"

**Setting someone on fire isn't killing them...(sets Masaya on fire)**

**No Shiro-baka bashing? AW!! Fine...**

**Mitsu: Kiss Ryou for 5 minutes..no using your author powers to speed up time.**

**Keiichiro: MAKE ME A CAKEE**

**Kish: drag ichigo into a cage and do whatever you want with her**

**Ichigo: NO OBJECTIONS!!! After Kish's dare, go become Mint's slave.**

**Pudding: (hands candy and watches as she goes crazy)**

**Mitsu AGAIN: Can I co-host?**

**U do relize we can just revive them if we kill them right?**

Julia sweatdropped as the already sunburned Masaya ran around, now on Fire. Keiichiro raced to get the fire extinuisher, but Arashi, a fire manipulator, beat him to it by waving his hand in the air and somehow pulling the flames off of Masaya and putting them out.

"...Aw, are you ok, Aoyoma-san?" Mitsu called. Aoyoma nodded glumly. "...this is not my day.." He muttered.

"Okey! In that case I won't feel bad about saying 'Masayah on Fire' would be an awsome band name!" Mitsu laughed.

Julia sighed; she felt bad for the poor guy. He had it pretty rough lately.

Turning to Mitsu and smirking, Julia said "Time for our first dare!" Mitsu looked over the review and her face flushed. "...oh, god...not again." She glanced up at Ryou. "You have to do it!" Julia laughed evilly.

Mitsu sighed and awkwardly walked over to him. He simply pushed her away. "..I'd rather jump off a building." He said cooly. Mitsu stopped dead and looked at her feet. "...fine." She said coldly, and walked to the door and stopped, in a 'everybody hates me' mood.

Julia glared at him. "What was that for you jerk???" Ryou ignored her and sat back down, obviously zoning out.

"...I'll get you for that later." Julia sighed.

Keiichiro had already started on the cake. She skipped to the third one and watched as a giant cage appeared randomly. Kisshu smirked, and dragged Ichigo in. "Ichigo!!" Aoyoma cried.

Ichigo whimpered a bit. Kisshu paused at the mouth of the cage. "...you...really don't want to do this, do you?" He looked at her skeptically. She shook her head. Kisshu sighed. "...fine. I'm not that immature..." He glared at The Blue Knight, who had since transformed and was aiming his sword of doom at Kish.

"...I won't make you do anything you don't want to,Iichigo." Kisshu sighed. Nearly everyone's jaws were agape. "...did Kisshu just do something..._nice??"_ Julia demanded.

Kisshu proceeded to the 'emo corner', where he sat down and moped.

Ichigo sighed, and walked over to Minto. "...let's get this over with." Ichigo glared.

Minto smirked.

"First of all, you have to call me 'Oh great one'."

"Whatever."

"Whatever _what?"_

Ichigo growled. "Whatever,_ O Great one."_

Minto seemed satisfied, and gave her a list of retarded chores that didn't need to be done.

"...my poor Koneko..." Kisshu muttered from the corner. "...idiot reviewers."

Aoyoma was just concerned about the emotional trauma this would inflict on ichigo.

Julia laughed at Kish. "Since when is she 'yours'?"

"Since always" Kisshu retorted.

"...no, she's not. No matter how many of us wish she was, she's not..it just wouldn't make sense...you sound like a hypocrite, she obviously doesn't enjoy you stalking her."

"How would you know, _human?"_ Kishu growled.

Julia glared, not liking the way he spat her race. "...because its obvious, _elf."_

He rolled his eyes. "...like I havn't heard that one, _primate."_

Julia gasped. Monkeys or anything else in the primate family wasn't exactly her favorite animal.

"You know what? That's fine, you hypocrite, lazy, annoying bastard of a stalker!!" She yelled.

Kisshu glowered at her as he summoned his sai and stood up.

"I don't have to freaking deal with this!!" He cried, and lunged at her.

Mitsu, still feeling emo, grabbed his arm.

"...stop."

Kisshu glared at her. "I don't take directions from stupid _humans!!" _

A _pop _could be heard. Mitsu's brown eyes changed yellow, and brown cat ears and a tail popped out.

"Good thing I ain't human." She glared at him with scary cat eyes.

Kisshu twitched as she tightened her hold on his arm.

"Ouch!! Let go of my arm!!" He yelled, trying to yank away from her.

"Do it, and the arm comes _off."_

Kisshu looked at her and relized she was serious. He teliported out of her grip and sat back on the stands.

Mitsu recomposed herself, and her cat ears and tail vanished. "You ok, Juli-chan?" She asked her friend, concerned. Julia nodded. "...haii. I think now would be a good time to end the show..."

Mitsu nodded.

"Good bye, people."

The camera clicked off.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, take five, Miina!" Julia called to the cast. She turned back to Mitsu.

"You ok, Mitsu-chan?" She asked, looking at her emo friend.

"Haii, hai." Mitsu sighed. "I just hope I didn't freak everyone out too badly..."

"Don't worry, nobody got too freaked except Kish...and well, he sorta deserved it." Mitsu laughed half-heartedly.

"Yeah...I guess your right." She looked at the cast, busily shuffling down the stairs to get food or take a nap or whatever teen heros/villains do.

"...I'm getting confused by all the super heros around here." Mitsu looked around. "I keep expecting the Teen Titans to show up!"

Julia laughed. "I love that show..that'll be our next ToD!" Mitsu looked at her. "Your seriously looking forward to interviewing _Raven?"_

Julia twitched, and thought about exactly how scary that girl was. "Eh...on the other hand...we can still interview the Ouran Host Club."

Mitsu smirked. "Hehe, there's that."

Ryou approached them. He looked at Mitsu. "How did you-"

"Because you like to ask stupid questions." Mitsu cut him off. "Now get lost." She said coldly.

Ryou glared at her, and stalked off in the other direction. Mitsu groaned. "...How do I manage to do that to every guy I meet?" She asked, giving up.

"You do not." Julia sighed. "You just havn't met anyone who appreciates you yet."

"I'm starting to question his existence." Mitsu said sarcastically.

Julia zoned out at that point, and walked over to the edge of the building, looking down at the cars below.

"Your friend is insane." Kishu, who had been sitting there with his legs swinging off the side of the building like a little kid growled at her.

"Well so are yours!" Julia said, returning his glare. Kishu rolled his eyes. "Tart and Pai? Their not my friends. Tart's only here because he stowed away on our ship, and Pai's my parol officer!"

Julia sighed, and sat next to him.

"..still, you woulda killed me if she didn't do that..."

"So?"

Julia looked at him. "So? So I don't particularly enjoy the activity of dying!"

"How would you know? You've never died before." Kishu smirked.

"...and did you enjoy it when you died?"

Kishu was silent.

"That's what I thought." Julia zoned out.

"...why's everyone on my case lately?" Kishu asked after a moment's pause.

Julia cocked her head at him. "On your case about what?"

He looked at her. "Like you don't know." Julia thought a minute. "Oh...right."

"I'm just sick of everyone giving me hell over it." He looked at the bright, late-afternoon sun on the horizon. "...I mean..is it really that wrong?"

"It's not _wrong, _exactly..." Julia began uncertainly. "...its just...well, you kinda stalk her...that's generally frowned upon by the human race."

Kishu slapped his forehead. "I do not stalk her!! God, why does everyone say that?? I don't even know where she lives!!"

She nearly fell back. "I-I'm sorry...I just don't know how...I mean, she's happy with Aoyoma.."

"...why can't she be happy with me?" Kisshu looked down. "...she never even gave me a chance."

"I guess...she's just not willing to." Julia shrugged, and stood up.

"...I'm sorry about trying to kill you earlier." Kish said suddenly. Julia looked at him. "...eh...." She wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that.

Kishu stood up. "...anyways, I gotta get back to make sure Pai and Tart havn't murdered each other." He smirked. "That, or maybe I'll go harass a certain treehugger..." Julia laughed. "You do that."

Kishu smirked, and dissapeared.

*****************************************************************************

Meanwhile, on the roof, Ryou was zoning out. Or at least he was...until Ronin came up and thunked him in his large blonde head.

"Ouch! Hey, what the hell?" Ryou turned around to see a scornful-looking Ronin. "I should ask you the same thing!" He glared. "Why'd you do that to Mitsu?" He demanded, being the over-protective-big-brother type(all though Mitsu wasn't his actual sister.)

"Do what to her??" Ryou glared at him. Ronin narrowed his eyes. "You made her cry, you gigantic blonde jerk!"

Ryou looked at him. "She didn't cry."

"She did mentally."

"And how would you know that?"

Ronin pointed at his head. "Telepathy." He shrugged.

"Riiiight. . Well, whatever. Just leave me alone." He said, attempting to walk away. Ronin grabbed him by the nape of his neck. "Hey!! Let go, baka!!" Ryou yelled. "Not until you apologize." Ronin growled.

"What? No! I didn't do anything!" Ryou struggled out of his grip.

"Yeah, you did, and yes, your gonna apologize to her!" Ronin yelled.

"What are you, her father? I'm not doing anything!" Ryou growled, being way to proud to do something like apologize to someone.

"In that case..." Ronin's silver eyes changed to a bright red. "I'll MAKE you!"

Ronin put hit right hand on Ryou's forhead. Before the blonde had a chance to react, Ronin's form seemed to waver, and dissapeared-_ inside of Ryou._

Once inside, Ronin wasted no time 'taking control' of the situation. Ryou lost his ability to move his own body, allthough in his mind he was like 'Wtf???'

Ronin smirked, which evidently made Ryou's body smirk, as well.

Ronin moved his arms, getting the feel of the new body he'd just entered. He aimed a punch in the air, and did a high-kick. Still smirking, he walked up to Mitsu, who had just entered the building. 'What the hell!? Let me GO!!' Ryou cried from inside his mind.

"Mitsu-san, may I talk to you?"

Ronin asked in Ryou's voice. Mitsu looked at him suspiciously, and walked over.

"Eh....yeah?" She cocked her head.

Ronin made Ryou bow.

"I apologize for being so mean, and I am a big, fat, self-inflated, wannabe jerk."

Ronin smirked mentally as Ryou watched in horror at what he was doing.

Mitsu sighed. "Ronin, I know that's you in there. Get out of poor Shirogane's body, or I'll come in there and _make you."_ She said seriously.

Ronin jumped out of Ryou. "Aw! How'd you know it was me?"

"Because Shirogane's way to proud to apologize to anyone." She glared at Ryou, who was uber-freaked out. "Ok, what the fuck?? How the hell did he DO that??" He demanded.

"Ronin's a demon." Mitsu said simply. Ronin looked down, as if ashamed. "Demons possess."

Ryou looked at them. "I don't believe in demons." He stated, trying to regain his cool posture.

"I'm offended, seriously." Ronin muttered sarcastically. He stalked off, leaving Ryou and Mitsu glaring at eachother.

"Ok, who's up for more dares?" Julia popped up out of nowhere, scaring Mitsu 20 feet in the air.

"Nya! Juli-chan, stop using your ninja-ness to sneak up on me!" Mitsu cried.

"Oopsy!" Julia laughed. "Couldn't resist~ Anyways, the camera's been rolling the hole time! The audience loves Ronin's 'torchered look'." Mitsu sweatdropped. "...you just captured a demonic possession on film...?"

"Yep!"

Sighing, Mitsu ordered everyone back to the stands.

"Ok, people! Let's get some reviewing done." Mitsu turned to the camera.

"This next review is from .

**Nene: helo~**

**Cg2: shut up.**

**Nene: ah, there's the sis I love and know! :)**

**Anyways, here's our dares!**

**Dares:**

**1. Lettuce and Pai make out in their underwear for 2 minutes.**

**2. Kishu, Tart and Pai wear dresses for 3 chapters**

** does ryou act so mean to ichigo? Nene: I mean she deserves a raise! Cg2: amen to that.**

**4. Aoyoma crossdresses and goes on a date with someone who doesn't know that aoyoma's a boy.**

**Cg2&Nene: update soon!**

Mitsu and Julia cracked up.

"Oh my god, why didn't we get to this sooner??" Julia demanded. "This is going to be funny as hell!"

Mitsu wiped a tear of laughter from her eye and yanked Retasu off the stands. "Come here, you two!" Julia yanked Pai off the other one.

The two girls forced them onto eachother. Retasu's head might as well have been a tomato, and Pai just looked at her coldly(you know, like he does everyone.)

"Wuaaaaa!! Their too cute together!" Mitsu cried, giving a fangirl squeal.

"I know! Best couple eveh X3" Julia added. "Besides KishXIchigo of course."

"...oh, yeah. That's got to be a favorite." Ichigo muttered, cuddling up to Aoyoma.

"Ok, lovebirds! Strip down!" Julia ordered enthusiastically. Pai looked at them. "...no." Is all he said. Retasu had meanwhile swooned.

Julia smirked, walked over and, before Pai could do anything, litterally ripped his shirt off.

" 0/////0 Omigosh!" Julia cried. Frankly, Pai was pretty ripped.

"Damn...last time I saw someone that pale so buff, he was from the Twilight series!" Mitsu exclaimed. Pai's face shadowed over.

"P-P-P-P-Pai-san...?" Retasu managed. She tried to yank free, but Julia pushed her back onto him, making her face turn a distinct purple color.

Mitsu proceeded to take a pair of scissors and cut away Retasu's green summer dress. She was left standing in a white bra and matching undies. Pai nearly died.

"Awww, sooo cute!" Julia and Mitsu said together.

"I-I-!?" Retasu was cut off as Pai, not really able to control himself much beyond that point, kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Woohoo! Go Pai!" Kisshu yelled. "About time!" Minto exclaimed. "Their kawaii, Na No Da!" Purin cheered. Ichigo laughed at the sheer goofiness of it all. Even Aoyoma smiled at the scene.

Retasu's eyes went wide, but she kissed him back. Pai relized they were in their under wear on national television and teleported them to the nearest empty closet.

"Nyaa! Too cute!" Mitsu laughed, holding up the review again. "Ok..Kish, Pai and Tart are wearing dresses for the next few chapters!" She laughed. Kishu and Tart twitched.

"We'll let Pai have some alone time with Retasu-chan before we torcher him with this~" Julia laughed. "...as for you too...." The aliens gulped.

This scene was deleted due to its extremely violent nature.

Let's just say that when they came back, there were two very unhappy male aliens wearing frilly lolita dresses.

"...and that's that!" Julia dusted off her hands as everyone sweatdropped. "..she's scarier then Zakuro..." Ichigo murmured.

Turning to Ryou, Julia asked, "Ok, why're you so mean to Ichigo-chan?" She glared at him. "...is it because you _love _her?"

Ryou actually blushed. "What? No way! It comes off that I like her, but I don't. She's just fun to mess with." He shrugged, and sat back down.

Mitsu shrugged. _At least he's still single..._ she thought, still a bit dismayed.

"...and now, for the grande finally..." Julia smirked at Aoyoma. "...you get to go on a date with another guy!"

Ichigo did a chibi fall. "...nyaaa...your kidding me..." She muttered.

Aoyoma facepalmed. "Why does everyone think I'm gay??" He asked, annoyed.

"You wear short-shorts." Julia said simply.

"Kishu's wearing a _dress!_" He pointed at the grumpy aliens. "I was forced to." Kishu grumbled at him.

"Whatever..anyways, we'd better get you cleaned up~" Julia grabbed him.

"Hey!" Aoyoma protested as she led him into the building. Twenty minutes of horrible screaming later, they came back out, Aoyoma looking like as much of a girl as possible.

"You should at least know how to shave you own legs." Julia was complaining. "I had to get Sirius to help!"

That got Mitsu's attention. "You guys have Sirius here, too?" She demanded. Julia nodded. "Yep. Fairies can be very persuasive." She winked. Mitsu sweatdropped.

She looked at Aoyoma. He was wearing black flats, a frilly white shirt and a pair of dark green shorts. Somehow, he looked like he had boobs.

Mitsu twitched. "...Aoyoma...is wearing...my clothes." she stuttured.

"Juli-chan, I'm going to kill you."

"Suuuure you are." Julia laughed.

"Eh....what are those...?" Mitsu pointed at Aoyoma's chest.

"Water balloons." Julia said happilly.

Aoyoma glared. "I hate gameshows..."

At that, a boy about 17 with long brown hair and dark blue eyes walked up.

"Ah, so this is my date?" He had a British accent, and looked at Julia questioningly. She nodded, and pushed Aoyoma toward him. Aoyoma blushed.

The new boy laughed. "Very well, then." He led the angry Aoyoma down the stairs, a hand draped over the poor kid's shoulders.

Ichigo facepalmed. "What happens when he finds out Aoyoma-kun's a guy?"

Julia shrugged. "Seito's bi. He couldn't care less!" Mitsu did a chibi fall. "...poor sensei." She muttered.

Ichigo pouted, but trusted Aoyoma enough to know that nothing would happen between him and Seito.

"Next dare!" Julia interupted her thoughts.

"This one's from Wolf's Girl Mika-chan!"

**SERIOUSLY! Half my dares end up in the toilet! I shall take it out on RYOU!**

**Ryou: (sets on fire, then throws in lake with paranahs, then pulls out and throws him into meat juice, then throws him in cage with a lion) MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Mitsu: YAY! Another demon girl! Can I PLZ guest star?**

Ryou came back a few minutes later, a paranah still attached to his burned butt and looking pretty PO'd.

"...you guys are just lucky I speak lion." He growled at the camera and sat back down.

Mitsu sighed. "Haii, you can guest star...."

At that, a girl with black hair streaked with purple and golden eyes ran in. She wore punk clothes, and had animal ears and tail. She had dog kanines and big Inuyasha style claws. Mitsu sweatdropped.

"OMG HI EVERYONE!!!" The girl said hyperly.

"Hi, Mika-chan ^^" Julia greeted.

Mika ignored Julia and looked at Ryou. "YOU DUMB BUTTHEAD HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE???" She demanded.

Ryou looked at her. "I speak lion." He shifted uncomfortably. "Evidently, I don't speak Paranah T_T'" He pulled the angry fish off of his butt.

Mika pouted. Mitsu sweatdropped. "Poor Shirogane-kun..." She murmured to herself. Mika poked her. "'Kun'?"

Julia laughed as Mitsu blushed. "A-Ah! I said that out loud??" Julia and Mika nodded.

"What part of 'I'd rather jump off a building' don't you understand?"Ryou looked at Mitsu skeptically. Mitsu blushed. "...gomen..." She murmured, and ran off to the girl's room.

"Mitsu-chan! Come back!" Julia shouted as Mika walked up to Ryou, who twitched.

"...you made her cry..." Mika growled. Ryou looked at her, a bit scared by that look she was giving him.

"OUCH!!! OUCH!! HEY!! LET GO!!" Mika had him on the ground, her sitting on his back yanking his leg as far back as it could possibly go.

"I SURRENDER!!! NOW GET **OFF!!!" **Ryou scrambled out from her grip.

She just continued to death glare him.

"...go apologize or be thrown into the depths of your worst nightmare..." Her eyes glowed.

Ryoy twitched. Before anyone could say anything, he began to glow, shrank, and turned into a cat. He hissed at her, and ran off.

Julia sighed. "We'll get Shiro-Baka back for that later..." She held up the next review. "In the meanwhile, this one's from Tomohawk again."

**OK, dare time!**

**Mitsu: Kiss Masaya and make out with him for three minutes.**

**Julia: Kiss the guy you love most!**

**Everyone: have a pie throwing fight!**

Julia froze. "Oooooooh boy." She looked around. Ronin came back with Mitsu at that point, who did indeed look like she had been crying. Ronin seemed uber-pissed off.

Mika looked at the review sheet and grinned. "Julia-chan, who do you like best??" She demanded.

"Uh...nobody...?" Julia stuttured.

"Come on, Julez. We all know you like somebody here." Ronin set Mitsu down on a director's chair.

"Fess up! Who?" Buke popped up out of nowhere. "Is it me?" He asked playfully.

"You wish." Hisoka rolled his eyes, following Ronin out.

"I-I swear! I don't like anyone!!" Julia insisted unconvincingly. For just the tiniest fraction of a second, she glanced at Kish, who was looking at the hole scene with amusement.

Ronin, Buke, Hisoka and Mika all exchanged glances.

"Kish." They all said together.

"Whaaaaat? No!!" Julia cried. _Damnit...how'd they all find out? The only one I've told was Mitsu! _She thought frantically.

"Yes, you do." Mitsu confirmed.

"..you have a huge crush on him. It's kinda obvious."

Kishu, on the stands, looked a bit surprised.

Julia blushed like crazy. "I don't like him!" She cried, being obstinate.

Kishu sighed, and teliported to the ground. All he did was look at her and she blushed.

"Yep. She likes him." Mika said dryly.

"...after I tried to kill you, eh?" Kisshu looked at her. "You're a freaking weirdo if you want anything to do with me after that."

Julia glared at him. "I DON'T!"

Mitsu sighed. "Kisshu, I'll give you twenty bucks if you do it."

Kish looked at her. "Do what?"

Mitsu arched an eyebrow. Kishu sighed. "..oh...that..."

Julia looked at her. "Do what??"

"Make it thirty, and it's a deal." Kishu said, more afraid that she'd beat him up if he didn't.

"Deal." Mitsu said. Julia looked hopelessly confuzzled. "Do what?? Will somebody tell me what's going on-!?" Kishu cut her off by kissing her on the lips. He tasted sweet.

After a minute, Kishu pulled away. Julia looked like that kid from the Air heads Taffy commercial.

"K-K-Kisshu..." She stuttered, blushing furiously. Kish ignored her and turned to Mitsu, who forked over 3000 yen. "Don't spend it all in one place." She muttered.

"Ok, now for Mitsu's dare.." Mika was already back to the review sheet. "You get to make out with the tree hugger!" Mitsu groaned, as Aoyoma came back in. _Perfect timing._ She thought sarcastically.

Aoyoma sighed. He was dressed back in his usual clothes, and had cleaned all the make-up off of his face. Mitsu walked up to him.

"...my dare is to kiss you." She said. He looked at her like she was crazy. "Wait, what??"

Mitsu grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close. Their lips met.

"...unh.." Mitsu murmured. Aoyoma's eyes widened. He tried to push her off, but the girl was pretty strong. Ichigo, meanwhile, was freaking out.

"Aoyoma-kun!!" She yelled, and raced off the stands. Mika held her back. "It's just a dare, Ichigo. Chill; she's enjoying it less then he is." She shrugged as Ichigo struggled in her grip.

After a few minutes, Mitsu pulled away.

"Damn, Aoyoma...you even _taste_ like a tree!" She wiped her mouth. "Oh, _thanks."_ Aoyoma muttered sarcastically, as Mika let Ichigo go. She immediatly ran up to Aoyoma and tackled him.

Aoyoma caught her, laughing. "Ichigo-chan, it's ok, it's ok.." He hugged her.

Up at the stands, Kishu looked away in jealousy. Julia sighed, looking at him.

"Next review is from Midnight Tornado." Mitsu said, after using mouthwash.

**Aww, what, no Ryou-bashing? D: fine...**

**Masaya: I won't bash you, I like you =^-^= Here's um...some...money =D**

**Lettuce: Hi Oneechan! ^-^**

**Meh...thats all I can be bothered to think of...**

Masaya smiled, and politely handed the money back to her. "Thank you, but I really wouldn't feel very comfortable taking it. Thanks for the thought, though."

Lettuce was currently doing who-knows-what in a closet with Pai, so we'll make sure she gets her shout out later.

"And that's all for todays episode!" Julia smirked at the camera. "Please stay tuned in and review soon!" Mitsu added, still feeling emo.

Mika smirked evilly, and added "AND BASH SHIROBAKA AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE!!!"

Ryou sweatdropped, and the camera turned off.


	6. Chapter 6

The camera turned on for the first time in months. In front, Mitsu fell over. "Omg!! Hai everyone!!!" she flailed. Julia sweatdropped.

"Pay her no attention she's on pocky -_-"

Mitsu twitched. "So are you!!"

"Yeah, but I'm not on twenty boxes. How are you not sick??"

"How can you only eat one box??"

"I ate three!!"

"You'll get fat if you keep eating like that."

"You ate four times as much as I did, fatso!"

"But I'm not sedentary!!"

"Neither am I!! Do you even know what that means???"

"Nope!"

The cast of characters in the background were all like -_-'

Hisoka stole the camera. "Ok, geniuses…we ARE rolling, ya know." He called to the bickering girls. They both sweatdropped.

"Whoops…."

Straightening out, "And peoples, we have some announcements to make~~" Mitsu said loudly. Julia nodded. "Starting with, we got over our retarded crushes on the Tokyo Mew Mew guys :D" Kish and Ryou both looked relieved.

Mitsu laughed. "And guess what else! We both have new awesome non-copyrighted boyfriends!" Julia pulled the catboy Buke onto the screen, who was grinning widely. "Hey people…" he waved at the camera awkwardly. Julia laughed and huggled him. "He's kawaii w"

Mitsu's cheeks flushed as Julia pulled a handsome boy with blue hair and orange eyes in front of the camera. "This is Seiji~~~ He's Mitsu's~" Seiji blinked then smiled somewhat sheepishly. "Ehhh….hi…." Mitsu helped the guys out of the camera. Sighing, "Unfortunetly, we're most likely still going to get dared to kiss random TMM people anyways. As long as its not the treehugger again -_-" Julia stuck her tongue out. "Or alien midgets!!"

Tart growled at her. "Hey!!!"

Mitsu grinned, "Anyways, we're starting over with our dares and crap, so if we didn't get to your review, resubmit it please!" The two waved. "Ja ne!"


End file.
